Emergency for the Lonely
by PhantomThiefL
Summary: Three different men (Giotto, Byakuran, and Hibari) were always alone in their lives. They just wanted someone-anyone who can take them away from their tedious, quiet lives. The three of them then discover a number on a magazine they read and dialed it to receive: Tsunayoshi in a maid outfit! (G27, 10027, 1827).
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by a Tumblr post.**

**The chapters will be of separate stories not relating to one another. They are just different versions with different people with Tsuna. **

**Warning: Mature content ahead. If you're uncomfortable with reading mature content, I suggest turning around. If you plan to read it, then enjoy yourself with this cup of tea as you read. *Bows***

* * *

Chapter 1: Giotto

Giotto had always had it hard. He was always alone in his expensive apartment and had no one to share it with. His apartment was absolutely empty. He dreamt of having someone to go home to—to always welcome him home after a long day of work from the Vongola Company. Could you believe that the Company sells toys? The Vongola Company rivaled the Funtom Company in Europe head by a twelve year old child. Unbelievable. Even _he_ has someone to go back to when he arrives in his fancy-shmancy mansion of his.

"Welcome home, Giotto!" Said a cute, small woman with her arms behind her back and a large smile on her face.

"I'm back." Giotto smiled and petted his 'non-existent lover' on the head.

Giotto can just imagine their lovey-dovey conversations together as he arrives home, eats dinner, playtimes in the bed…

He had a finger to his mouth and drool coming out of the corner.

Then, Giotto just sighed in exhaustion of his quiet boring life and walked towards the dining table. He frowned because the kitchen was just empty like it always was day after day. When was he going to find someone to love? He felt as if time was running out for him. To him, he was already a bit too old—no one would call 25 years old an old age, would they? He had many confessions in high school, but he rejected all of them because those women only liked him for looks, status, or money.

He pulled out a chair and sat down. Instead of eating breakfast, he skipped it and just opened a magazine that was on top of his table along with other stacks of newspapers he didn't get a chance to read because of his work. He swears that his job is like hell with all of the paperwork he had to do. There is never a time to relax for more than three minutes.

He flipped through several uninteresting pages in seconds and stumbled upon a strange page that seemed to stand out the most:

_An Emergency for the Lonely_

_Are you tired of being lonely?_

_Are you tired of an empty, messy home?_

_Call __XXX-XXXX__ and we'll send you a personal maid that will cook, clean, and keep you company for $50 a month!_

What a reasonable price! Giotto blinked a couple of times before smiling and picking up his phone in the kitchen. He quickly dialed the number on the magazine page and waited.

On the other side of the line was a voice of a cheery woman.

"Hello, Emergency for the Lonely. Kyoko speaking!"

"Yes, I'd like to order a personal maid." Giotto said, smiling.

"Mhmm! Coming right up! Is there a type of maid you prefer?" Kyoko said.

Giotto thought about it for a bit and replied, "Someone who's short, adorable, and kind."

"Okay! Your order will arrive shortly!" Kyoko said cheerfully.

Giotto grinned sheepishly and said his goodbye and hung up the phone. He hummed and then looked at the time on the clock on the kitchen wall. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw the time: 7:30 in the morning. He has ten minutes to get to work and it's a 30 minute drive.

He sprinted towards his car once he exited his apartment and started the engine. He backed out of his parking spot and drove quickly towards his destination. There were honks and yells at Giotto when he cut them off here and there to get to work. In return, he rolled down his car window, popped his head out, and yelled back at the other drivers.

If anyone noticed, the other drivers paled and kept quiet. They looked as if they were ready to piss their pants.

* * *

Giotto arrived at work with six seconds to spare. His hair was pointing in all different directions due to it being blown back and forth in the car, but his hair was already spiky in the beginning anyways…

Before he could reach his office for a seat, his boss Timoteo walked over to him.

"Ah, Giotto. Just in time. Have you finished your paperwork? It's due tomorrow." Timoteo said.

Giotto laughed weakly, "Of course sir." He stood up straight and fixed his hair.

That was a lie; a huge lie. He gulped quietly and walked to his office once Timoteo was talking with another employee.

He entered his office room, closed the door, and locked it behind him. He sat in his seat and sighed in relief. The stacks of paperwork were staring right into his soul when he made eye contact with them. Giotto began to perspire profusely like bullets sliding down his face. He never got the chance to start his paperwork for a while because of his housework he had to do alone. Every day, he grew more and more exhausted from wasting his time doing housework than putting more time into his job. Hopefully, the personal maid he bought will help split up the work.

* * *

Giotto returned to his home at 8:00 at night, exhausted. He looked down with a sad expression on his face as he took off his shoes and put them aside.

"Welcome home, master!" A cheerful voice said.

In front of Giotto was a small, cute little 'girl' with short brown hair and amber eyes in a maid uniform. Giotto was dumbfounded. 'She' looked _adorable._ Just like what Giotto asked for. Giotto had shivers running down his spine—in a good way—when he saw this. He pets the girl's hair. _'That was a fast arrival.'_

He widened his eyes when he walked closer to her and noticed that she was actually a _he_.

Giotto fainted by shock.

By the time Giotto woke up, it was already 3:00 in the middle of the night. He was lying on his own bed in his room.

"Was it just a dream?" Giotto scratched the back of his head and sat up. He felt a weight on his stomach, lifted the sheets and his jaw dropped. It was NOT a dream. There he was, lying on his stomach still in his maid uniform. He looked so adorable just holding onto him in his sleep. He looked highly ravishable.

'_No no no, Giotto. Don't do it. Don't do it. Self-control. Control yourself Giotto.'_ Giotto tried his best not to touch the young boy.

He gently tried to take the boy and lay him on the other side of the bed, but the young boy continued to grab onto him tighter. He smiled in his sleep.

The boy looked so cute that he couldn't resist to caress his face. The brunette woke up from his slumber by the touch and began to rub his eyes.

Giotto was beginning to turn red.

The boy then yawned after rubbing his eyes.

Giotto has a little nosebleed.

"Master, you're awake." He said.

That's it. That's all that Giotto needed to start pouncing on the boy like a carnivore, just like what Alaude called him from time to time when Giotto stumbled upon a cute girl. He hungrily ripped the boy's clothes off and drooled. The brunette had flawless, soft, smooth pale skin.

"Dammit. I'm going to get in big trouble for this, kid." Giotto said as he began licking the boy's neck.

"I'm not… ah… a kid." The boy said, "My name is Tsuna and I'm 21!"

Giotto was surprised at Tsuna's age. He looked way too young to be only 21 years of age. Girls will be envious of such a face and body he has.

"Then it won't be a problem?" Giotto smirked.

"Huh?" Tsuna tilted his head to the side a little.

Giotto grinned evilly, grabbed Tsuna's member and began pumping it up and down.

"Ah!" Tsuna moaned when Giotto began and his face turned absolutely red in seconds.

"Has anyone done this to you before?" Giotto asked, still pumping.

"N-no! Ah! I haven't… ah… done anything like this Master!" Tsuna began to cry and covered his face with his hands.

"Lucky!" Giotto took Tsuna's hands away from his face and kissed his forehead. "Don't hide your cute face. I'd like to see your face when you come."

Tsuna's face was as red as a tomato and tears fell from his eyes. Giotto proceeded to kiss away his tears and continued to pump. Tsuna moaned loudly when he came in Giotto's hand.

"Master!" Was the name Tsuna screamed out when he came.

"That was fast." Giotto smirked, "My name's Giotto. When you come next time, call my name instead."

Tsuna sniffed. What did he get himself into? Kyoko is going to get it…

Giotto then inserted a finger into Tsuna's backside and slowly pulled it in and out.

"A-ahhh…" Tsuna moaned. Giotto continued with his index finger until Tsuna felt comfortable. He then proceeded to insert in another finger.

"Do you like it?" Giotto said. He began to scissor Tsuna's entrance and Tsuna screamed. If Giotto had neighbors nearby, they would have heard the two but since Giotto owns the whole apartment himself, he can do whatever he pleases and no one will complain about the noise.

"I think you're about done." Giotto stopped and pulled out both of his fingers. Tsuna sighed in relief only to find out that Giotto pulled out his own member and entered him from behind.

Tsuna screamed in pain. He grabbed at the sheets tightly. "Nnnggh... ah!"

Giotto waited a bit for Tsuna to relax and get used to the feeling; he started to kiss Tsuna's back to reassure him that Giotto will be gentle.

"Nn-nnn.." Tsuna did relax and Giotto began to thrust in and out slowly.

Tsuna moaned when Giotto flipped him over to his back on the bed, stomach facing Giotto. He continued to thrust in and out.

A few thrusts later, the two of them came and Tsuna screamed out Giotto's name just as he said.

"This is the best day of my life." Giotto said as he rolled off of Tsuna and hugged him from behind.

Both of them fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Giotto woke up at noon thirty and stretched his arms. Tsuna was still by his side on the bed naked.

He smiled and kissed Tsuna's temple.

His eyes widened immediately when he realized that he had not started or finished any of his paperwork that his boss told him to do.

Somewhere at his office was Timoteo waiting for him, frowning.

Giotto is definitely getting fired…

* * *

**I am in need of opinions for this story. You see, I'm typing up a story called 'Sold' and I need opinions on how the bed scenes are in this fanfiction. I've never typed up anything like them before, so I need to know if my bed scenes are good enough or if they are in need of improvement to continue my story 'Sold'.**

**I thank you for your cooperation.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2****nd**** try? **

**What do you think of this chapter?**

**Warning: Mature content ahead. If you're uncomfortable with reading mature content, I suggest turning around. If you plan to read it, then enjoy yourself with this cup of tea as you read. *Bows***

* * *

Chapter 2: Byakuran

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

It was a windy boring day.

Byakuran is tapping his feet on the sidewalk, leaning against a streetlight pole as he is impatiently waiting for the next turn to cross the street. He was walking on foot to his company building nearby his home, the Millefiore Company. He has a suitcase in his hand and a nice solid grey suit on. He looked at his wristwatch on his left hand and sighed. It's 8 in the morning.

Every day is just the same boring thing: Wake up, get ready and dressed, eat breakfast, leave for work, work, go back home, eat, shower, sleep, whatever…

Boring. Boring. Boring.

'_I seriously need to get out of this routine…' _He thought to himself.

While Byakuran was spacing out, a random flying paper hit him square in his face. He growled and with his free hand, he took the paper from his face and examined what ruined his day so early in the morning.

_An Emergency for the Lonely_

_Are you tired of being lonely?_

_Are you tired of an empty, messy home?_

_Call XXX-XXXX and we'll send you a personal maid that will cook, clean, and keep you company for $50 a month!_

'_What a ridiculous thing to buy. Only an idiot would buy something like this.'_ Byakuran thought to himself. He crumpled up the paper and threw it in the nearby garbage can with a single toss. Maybe he should have pursued a basketball career instead of this boring office work, that way he wouldn't be so bored.

An elderly woman stood next to Byakuran—who seems to be neighbors.

"Well, if it isn't Byakuran!" She said.

"Good morning Mrs. Nakamura." Byakuran politely greeted her.

"How good it is to see you! How have you been?"

"I've been well."

"Huh? Bells?" She placed her hand near her ear. "I can't seem to hear clearly. Can you repeat that?"

"I've been well." Byakuran repeated.

"Huh? No, I don't want any of what you're selling." She said.

Byakuran sighed.

The streetlights stopped the cars, indicating for any person to walk across the street. Byakuran sighed and walked to the Millfiore Company. The elderly woman waved to him goodbye and walked to the grocery store and he waved back half-heartedly.

* * *

Byakuran was signing papers in his office. He pauses for a bit and walks towards his window and looks outside.

The sun is shining bright, the clouds are floating in the calm blue sky, and the weather is hot… Children are playing outside in the playground with other children and are having loads of fun on the swings, slide, monkey bars, etc…

'_Why go outside like that? In that weather? What malarky.' _Byakuran detests hot weather. Winter was more to his liking. He looks out the window with a frown on his face.

He resumes to his paperwork and flips through some of his mail at the same time. He opens and reads some letters. When it's only junk mail, he tosses it into the small trash bin near his desk and moves onto the next. Then, he discovers the same paper in one letter:

_An Emergency for the Lonely_

_Are you tired of being lonely?_

_Are you tired of an empty, messy home?_

_Call XXX-XXXX and we'll send you a personal maid that will cook, clean, and keep you company for $50 a month!_

Byakuran scowled and tossed it into the trash. It kind of makes him wonder why he read it again even though he already knew of the contents of the paper.

He then resumed back to his other letters.

* * *

The door to Byakuran's house flew open and in he came with his worn out expression. He scanned the area in his house and locked the door behind him.

Messy.

One word that can briefly describe Byakuran's home. He had to step over multiple piles of garbage lying around the hardwood floors every time he needs to get from point A to point B.

Byakuran groaned. He's not interested in wasting his time cleaning his house for a couple of hours. It's boring work.

He walked to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator door and saw nothing of interest.

'_There's nothing to eat.' _Byakuran thought. Or simply saying: there's nothing that he wants to eat in the fridge. He even checked the pantry and failed to find any bags of marshmallows. He cries a bit in the inside.

'_This house really needs tidying up… There's too much trash…'_

Instead of eating dinner, he went straight into the shower to clean himself up.

After finishing his shower, he realized he forgot to prepare clothes and even a towel, so he came walking into his room wet and stark nude. Byakuran growled at this… This isn't the first time he forgot to prepare things.

He opened his drawer and pulled out clean clothes to wear and a towel. He dries himself and puts on his clothes.

Maybe he really needs to hire a maid after all.

* * *

Byakuran quickly arrived back into his office the next day and dug into his small garbage can to look for the 'Emergency for the Lonely' paper. When he found it, he smiled and fisted it up into the air in triumph as if he won the lottery. Maybe he's the true idiot after all for wanting to call the number… He uncrumpled the paper, took out his cell phone in his pockets, and dialed the number. On the other side of the phone was a cheery voice who introduced herself as Kyoko. Byakuran placed his order happily and hung up.

'_Now I don't have to worry about cleaning.'_ Byakuran thought to himself. _'Maybe I'll get a cute maid~'_

He sat on his office chair and like a child, he spun the chair round and round until he was a bit dizzy. Just thinking about what kind of maid he'll get put a grin on his face.

'_Now what?'_ Byakuran frowned. He has nothing to do for the time being since he finished his paperwork for three days and also no projects for a while until a new product were to be introduced.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Byakuran tapped his index finger on his desk and sighed. He feels as if he will always hear the tapping noises everyday if he doesn't find something interesting to do. His life really is boring if he's waiting for something to happen like this…

* * *

The sun is high up into the sky and Byakuran sighed in relief for it to be his day off for the week. He wasn't in the mood to wake up at all today and go to work.

He reconsidered sleeping his day away when he preferred not to sleep his life away. Life can only be so short.

_Thomp._

That was a new noise.

Byakuran quickly shot up from his bed when he heard a loud noise in his living room and raced out of his bedroom to where he heard it. What he found was a cute young 'girl' in a maid uniform holding two large bags of garbage in her hands. Near her were five other large bags. Was his house that messy? No…?

The whole living room was free of debris—so clean that Byakuran can see his own reflection on the hardwood floor.

"All clean, master!" The young maiden beamed. That was fast.

"Eh?" Byakuran was surprised. He rushed around all of the rooms in his house to find that there was not even a single dust bunny in sight. When he walked back into the living room smiling, the young maiden was standing straight and smiling at her new master. She had short spiky brown hair, doe-like amber eyes, short, milk-and-honey-like skin, and a wonderful smile. She's just like Byakuran's type. Scratch that… Exactly his type. Byakuran feels as if she just fell from heaven and landed right into his house.

"You did a good job." He grins.

"Thank you, master." She bows.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Tsuna. 21 years old." She replies.

Byakuran thought about it for a moment and grinned sheepishly.

"Would you like your reward?" He says.

Tsuna beamed. "I'd love to, master."

Byakuran chuckled and grabbed Tsuna's arm. Tsuna was quite surprised at his action as he led 'her' into his bedroom and threw her onto the bed.

"Master what are you-" Tsuna was cut off by a pair of lips.

"It's Byakuran."

Tsuna was shocked at what was happening and decided that it was not best to stay any longer, so he sped for the exit only to be held back by Byakuran wrapping his arms around Tsuna.

"That's not polite to run away from your master~. Don't you want the reward?" He threw 'her' onto the bed again and held her in place.

"I don't want it! This isn't what I thought the reward would be like!" Tsuna yelled. She kicked and screamed, but Byakuran was always able to hold her into place.

He proceeded to strip her of her uniform right down to her bare skin. Byakuran was about to faint when he pulled down her underwear to find… the nether regions of a man.

"…You're a man?" Byakuran was quiet.

Tsuna blushed. "You thought I was a woman?!"

Byakuran went this far only to be stopped by something like this? Hell no. Who cares about the gender: Byakuran gets what Byakuran wants.

He stripped himself of his shirt.

"Pick. Two fingers… or the whole hand?" He made gestures with his hand with the options.

"No!" Tsuna kicked and punched, but Byakuran has yet again held him in place. He was not going to let the little cutie run away.

"No is not an option. If you don't pick, I'll pick for you~."

Tsuna remained silent, but continued to try to kick him off.

Tch. Byakuran spread his legs and inserted in a finger. Tsuna began screaming for help, face as red as a tomato. Byakuran tried to soothe him by saying that he'll be gentle and that he's only doing this so it wouldn't hurt when he went in.

When he said that, Tsuna slapped his face. Byakuran's left cheek stung for only a second, but continued to prepare him.

Then he inserted in another finger. Tsuna really needs to quit his job. He's been approached a couple of times from perverts, but this is different! This is way too far!

Tsuna began moaning in pleasure after a while and Byakuran smiled. He was ready.

He took out both of his fingers and Tsuna sighed in relief only to hear an unzipping sound. His eyes widened in horror as he saw the huge thing pulled out of his pants. He scrambled out of the bed, but Byakuran quickly grabbed his ankle. Tsuna fell onto the hardwood floor and Byakuran smirked. Tsuna's stomach was facing the floor.

"On the floor?" He chuckled, "Not a bad choice."

Byakuran crawled to the floor after him and Tsuna began sobbing. Byakuran was worried and asked what he could do—other than to stop what they're doing—to stop Tsuna from crying.

"I didn't think my first time would be like this…" Tsuna sniffed.

Byakuran smiled at Tsuna's words. "Then be mine."

Tsuna turned his head to look at him. "But… we don't know each other."

"We'll spend time together to do so."

"I'm too young!"

"You're 21 and I'm 26. We're fine." He gave him a grin.

"I'm a man!"

"Love has no gender." Byakuran was sad. Did this young man not want to be his lover this badly?

"I'll make it up to you." Byakuran said, "We'll go out on dates, get engaged, and marry. You're mine and I'm yours."

Byakuran was desperate. "Not just anyone will do… I want you."

Tsuna wiped his tears. Could he get to know this strange man better and become… lovers? Impossible. Love can't just happen with a snap of one's fingers. It's impossible.

A tear began to fall from Byakuran's left eye and fell onto Tsuna's back. He looked at Tsuna and let his hand go.

"I'll just go back to my boring life…" Byakuran looked down on the floor in sorrow of what he's done to the brunette and apologizes.

Tsuna turned around and sat on the floor. He just made someone cry for the first time in his life and now he feels guilty. He sighed in exasperation and said a small 'fine' to Byakuran. Maybe he'll get to know the white-haired man with the strange purple tattoo under his eye better.

Byakuran beamed with delight and pushed Tsuna onto the ground, back flat on the floor. He smiled sheepishly at Tsuna's reply and spread his legs.

"Wha-! You weren't crying at all!" Tsuna felt tricked.

"I know~. But I wasn't lying about you being mine." Byakuran gave him a serious look. "And now you're mine forever~."

Byakuran entered Tsuna slowly and gently, making sure he didn't hurt the little brunette.

He began to move in and out of Tsuna. The brunette moaned softly after each slow thrust, face florid with a deep shade of red.

"Now what's that Byakuran doing now?" Mrs. Nakamura can hear noises coming from Byakuran's house all the way to her house next door.

"He's probably tripping over his trash all over the house again as usual." Mr. Nakamura replied.

The two elderly people resumed to eating their breakfast, ignoring the moans of pleasure coming from Byakuran's house.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to send me some feedback! Sorry, I made this one short too... *Sad face.***

**RenaScarlet**

**JuCaos**

**NagiRokudo: Yeah they are hard to write—especially for the first time. I'll keep trying!**

**Kuuhaku Particles: You're right. He should have resisted. I hope I've fixed that big mistake.**

**Guest**

**Live.4.U**

**Dreamland Dove: Brutal is perfect~.**

** .71: You're right, it is too quick. I can't help but blush too hard when I type lemons up, so I always end it too quickly so I don't die from a loss of blood from my nose. But Sold's scene will be long.**

**SyriaFranz: Passion maybe hard, but I'll try!**

**Kichou **


	3. Chapter 3

**Last attempt?**

**What do you think of this chapter? I kind of rushed through it a little. **

**Warning: Mature content ahead. If you're uncomfortable with reading mature content, I suggest turning around. If you plan to read it, then enjoy yourself with this cup of tea as you read. *Bows***

* * *

Chapter 3: Hibari

There were numerous sounds of men dressed in orange behind bars yelling and screaming at each other for their own amusement. Their bodies were strong, tall, and well-built with broad shoulders. Many of which had scars they call battle scars and wounds that were left behind before their imprisonment in Skylark Prison led by the warden: Hibari Kyoya. Fights happened every time the warden was not around to be seen. When the warden did appear, the tall, tough-looking men cower in fear in the inside and would step aside for the warden to pass. Anyone who crosses Hibari gets beaten by his infamous tonfas.

Sounds of loud footsteps echoed in the distance in the dark hallway near the cells and all of the men behind bars stopped in the middle of what they were doing. They quickly stepped deeper into their cells, afraid of what's to come.

A tall man with cold blue eyes and raven black hair entered the cell room wearing a warden's uniform and along with his strange yellow bird friend who always accompanies him everywhere he goes; always singing the Namimori anthem above the raven. Hibird was what he called the bird.

Silence and heavy atmosphere filled the cell room as Hibari walked by. He pulls out a walkie talkie and commands a group of guards to open the doors to the recreation area. As the doors were open, Hibari walks to the recreation area along with a couple of other guards accompanying him. They released the prisoners on his command and had them occupy the area.

The prisoners began to play basketball with each other.

Hibari scowled. He wasn't very fond of crowds, so he walked out of the recreation area and into his office. He spent countless sleepless nights watching over the city maintaining order in Namimori City. He loved this city; loved it more than anyone. There is not a single person other than Hibari that loves Namimori more than he.

He was so tied up and occupied with his job as a warden that he never gets the chance to clean his home. When Hibari gets home, he hardly ever gets the chance to eat either. He's so exhausted that the moment he enters his bedroom, he flops right onto the ground—missing the bed—and falls right to sleep right there, face still stone cold. However, Hibari must wake up in only a few hours because of a crime. Crime never sleeps.

How embarrassing it would be if someone saw how Hibari was when he gets home… especially if someone saw the current state of his house. His home may be as enormous as a mansion, but the interior is what's important. And this monstrosity of a home must be fixed.

Hibari sighs as he sits on his office chair. He slowly closes his eyes, ready for a nap.

_Ring ring ring._

"Hm?" Hibari angrily sits up in his chair, annoyed by the sudden interruption. He glares at the phone ringing on his desk, but picks it up regardless. It could be someone trying to destroy order in the city again.

"Hello?" Hibari says coldly.

"Hn. It's me." A familiar voice on the other side of the line was smooth, but cold.

"Alaude." Hibari says.

"Kyoya." Alaude says.

"You've interrupted my nap. Why?" Hibari said with annoyance.

"It's _that _time of the year again."

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow is the anniversary of our parent's death." Alaude said, still in the same monotone voice during the beginning of the conversation.

How could he have forgotten? "…No get-togethers, okay? I don't want you inviting your friends over and mourn on the floor. You'll dirty it." Hibari frowns.

Alaude sighed on the other side of the phone. His younger brother was always like this ever since he could remember. Hibari dislikes—no—hates crowds. Hibari was part of the disciplinary committee in high school—led by Alaude. Whenever he comes across people crowding in the hallways, he would take out his tonfas and beat them into submission. Alaude never really cared about his punishing; he too, hates crowds.

Now that Hibari works as a prison warden, he gets to beat any prisoner with his tonfas anytime one of them breaks the rules or just simply crowds around.

And Alaude? He works as a detective. He solves crimes committed by the criminal, leaving no stones unturned, arrests them with his purple signature handcuffs, and sends them right to Skylark Prison after court—the place where his younger brother works.

"Then I'll just buy some food and flowers and come over tomorrow. Is that fine?" Alaude said.

"Hn…" Hibari replied. To Alaude, that meant more of a 'whatever'.

"Hnn…" Alaude got his message, said his goodbye over the phone, and hangs up after receiving one from Hibari.

Hibari hangs up the phone and sighs in annoyance. He didn't want to be remembered of his parents' death in the past. Because of their death, Hibari became distant with everyone around him and began to hate crowds—not that he blames them. He blames himself. He hated how they crowded around his brother and himself, patting them on the shoulder and telling them that they were 'sorry for their loss'. He didn't want their sympathy or their attention. They were probably not even telling the truth about feeling sorry for him anyway…

Hibird circles around him and perches on his shoulder. "Hibari! Hibari! Hibari!"

Hibari just remembered the condition of his home: disorganized due to not having enough time to clean. Plus, Alaude is coming over _tomorrow._ With all of that mess in the house, how will Hibari clean all of that in due time?

* * *

Hibari sighs as he walks home from work, exhausted. He had no time to get out of his uniform, so he is currently walking to his nearby home still in his prison warden wear. Luckily, no one is around to see. Only Hibrid is here to accompany him, perched on his head.

As he arrives home, he notices that there is a small bag of newspaper at his front door thrown by the newspaper boy this morning that he didn't pick up because he wasn't up to it. He finally picks it up and brings it into the house in his hand and locks the door behind him. He ignores the garbage lying around the place and walks straight to the kitchen table. Hungry, he pulls out whatever leftovers he had for dinner yesterday—since it's 11 at night and he doesn't want to stay up to cook—and heats it up in the microwave. He then feeds Hibird and sits down.

He pulls out the newspaper along with other fliers and magazines along with it out of the plastic bag and flips through them whilst the microwave was heating up his meal. Hibari flips through a magazine and stumbles upon a small page he thinks may be useful to him:

_An Emergency for the Lonely_

_Are you tired of being lonely?_

_Are you tired of an empty, messy home?_

_Call XXX-XXXX and we'll send you a personal maid that will cook, clean, and keep you company for $50 a month!_

Hibari is thinking of hiring a maid to clean up the mess in his home. He doesn't want his elder brother to know that he is a person of order but couldn't keep the order in his own home. He dials the number on the kitchen phone and a cheery female voice picks up on the other side of the phone. He places his order for a maid and quietly sighs in relief through his nose.

Hibird silently watches as Hibari sits back on his chair and stares at the ceiling in deep thought.

* * *

Hibari wakes up at 5 in the morning because of his house phone ringing with Alaude on the other side of the line telling him that he has another group of prisoners transferred to Skylark Prison.

'_Crime never sleeps…' _Hibari thought in a matter of fact voice, sighing.

He gets ready and dressed in the morning only to realize that the maid was yet to come on this day, making Hibari frustrated. Hibari needed his house clean before Alaude comes over tonight and he wanted it clean fast. Why hasn't the maid come over yet?

Or maybe he's just impatient.

The moment he arrived at the prison, he ordered the guards to send the prisoners into their cells pronto. Hibird circled around Hibari's head again, singing the Namimori anthem.

Two guards that were watching whispered to each other back and forth while they stared at Hibari and Hibird entering Hibari's office.

"He always has that small yellow bird around…"

"I know, right? And it sings every day." He whines.

"Do you think the warden has a lover even though he's really strict?"

"I'm not sure… But it seems like he doesn't since he never mentioned having one." He says, unsure.

"I kind of doubt it too. I'd be scared to death if I had to be close to him. I don't want any bruises from his tonfas!" He said, afraid.

The sounds of the two guards were unheard by everyone else including Hibari himself.

If only they knew that Hibari had no interest in women, but had an interest in men.

Hibird perches on Hibari's head when he sits down on his office chair and begins his paperwork. He takes a small glance at the calendar on the wall to the right of him and frowns.

Valentine's Day: The day when his parents died.

They died when they were getting ready to go for dinner late at night to celebrate lover's day. Suddenly, they collided with another vehicle when they were on their way home.

Hibari has never been the same ever since he and Alaude found out about their deaths when the police knocked on their doors the following morning to inform them of their death. The two brother's eyes were as wide as plates, but they shed no tears… until the funeral. The two silently cried in their bedrooms, refusing to come out even though there was not a single knock on their front door.

It's been over two decades since that day and including their death, Hibari refuses to find a lover to this day because of the pain; the pain of losing someone close to you.

It's not like Hibari doesn't want a lover… He just wants someone who would be there for him when no one will.

* * *

It's 8 at night. Hibari left early to check upon his house.

When he entered his home, his home was spotless.

'_The maid was here?'_ He thought.

He walked around with Hibird perched on his shoulder, examining every room in his home to find not a single dust bunny, dirt, or debris left behind. His house is like how it was when he first bought it: clean and bright. The maid did a good job. Speaking of which, where is she?

A knock on the front door was heard and opened without Hibari's knowing. Hibari quickly turns around and speeds to the front to find the maid he hired opening the door for his brother, Alaude.

Alaude enters the house carrying food.

He glances at the young maid and greets 'her' with a nod.

"I didn't know you had a maid." Alaude said to Hibari.

"I just hired her." Hibari said, unknown of the maid's gender.

"Name?" Said Alaude, curious.

"…" Hibari hasn't asked yet.

"My name's Tsuna." Said the maid.

"Hn." Alaude replied.

"…" Hibari and Alaude had nothing else left to say.

The two remained silent, faces still as expressive as a brick walls.

Tsuna helped make dinner with the food Alaude brought and the two men ate dinner together. Hibird has his share of bird food bought by Alaude earlier today.

The two didn't want to talk about their parents, but chose to get together for the anniversary of this day to honor their parents and continued to eat in silence.

Tsuna felt awkward with such silence—silence that made him able to hear his own blood flowing in his veins. He shudders. He feels that he's going to get a hard time serving his new master without cold replies.

The moment they finished dinner, Tsuna cleaned up after them. There weren't many dishes to clean, so Tsuna was relieved and finished quick.

Hibari, with Hibird flying around him, asked for Tsuna to prepare a bath for him since he hadn't had one for a couple of days… and he's still in his prison warden uniform. Tsuna complies and enters the bathroom, doing what he was told.

Once the tub was filled with warm water, he reaches to turn off the tub faucet only to slip and fall into the water. Hibari saw the whole entire embarrassing moment and enters the bathroom, turning off the faucet. Tsuna's face was as red as a tomato because of his slip-up.

Tsuna was soaked.

His maid outfit was hugging onto his skin due to the water. The way Tsuna sat in the tub made his underwear visible for Hibari to see… and realize that Tsuna is not a woman, but in fact a man.

"You… herbivore…" Hibari said. His carnivorous instinct turns on.

"Y-y-yes, master?" Tsuna was scared. What if he were to be scolded because of his slight clumsiness? And an herbivore? Last time he checked, he ate both meat and plants.

"You… Are you planning to seduce me like this?"

"What?" Tsuna was perplexed. What did he mean by that?

"Herbivore. You fell on purpose, right?" Hibari was smirking. "You wish for me to devour you in doing this. To… **bite you to death**."

Tsuna was trembling in the tub. He didn't want to be eaten alive. Is this man a… cannibal? Of all the masters he served, this is the first time he's heard of something like this. He has to get out of this place immediately.

"I don't think you get what I mean…" Hibari clenches his fists, sadistic smirk plastered on his face.

Hibird circles around the bathroom chirping, "Herbivore, herbivore, herbivore!" Tsuna swears that this bird was singing his own death song.

"W-w-what do y-you m-mean…?" Tsuna was certaintly frightened.

"I'll show you instead." Hibari takes off his shoes, socks, and loosens his tie. He proceeds to take off his belt and shirt off. Tsuna widens his eyes and scrambles out of the tub, spilling some water onto the bathroom tiles. Hibari growled and grabbed Tsuna's arm, dragging him back into the tub—Hibari following after. They sat in the tub—Tsuna sitting on Hibari's lap and Hibari sitting in the tub. Hibird flies out of the bathroom, ignoring Tsuna's cries for help.

Hibari strips Tsuna of his maid outfit in a matter of seconds, surprising Tsuna. Tsuna squeals and tries to fight off of him, but in doing so, Hibari takes out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed Tsuna's wrists together. Now, he has nothing on but handcuffs bounding his wrists together.

"HIIIEEE!" Tsuna was definitely getting devoured by this man.

Hibari takes off his pants. "Relax, herbivore. I won't kill you."

'_I'm not worried about that!' _Tsuna screamed in his mind.

Without warning, Hibari inserts two fingers into Tsuna's entrance. Tsuna gasps.

"No! Ah…" Tsuna cries and moans in pleasure.

Hibari ignores Tsuna's cries to stop and continues to scissor his entrance. Tsuna moans in pleasure and grabs onto the edge of the tub, trying to claw his way out, but it was to no avail. Hibari positioned himself in front of Tsuna's entrance and pushed Tsuna to where his chest was leaning on the edge of the tub. He holds him still by holding his waist and slowly enters him from the back.

Tsuna screams in pain. He can't believe what he is going through at the very moment. He doesn't get paid enough for this…

Hibari hadn't moved yet, waiting for Tsuna to relax and feel pleasure instead of pain. He begins to bite his left ear and then the right and caresses Tsuna's nipples at the same time.

"Ah! Ah… ah!" Tsuna bit his lip, embarrassed of the noises that came out of his mouth.

"Prepare to be bitten to death." Hibari began to thrust in and out of Tsuna, making the poor tuna scream in pleasure.

"No! The water will get in!" Tsuna cried.

Hibird was perched in the kitchen, ignoring the noises coming from the bathroom. The bird begins to sing out the Namimori anthem.

* * *

**Feedback is much appreciated!**

**NagiRokudo: Thanks!**

**RenaScarlet**

**Kichou: Yes he does. Thanks!**

**SyriaFranz: I will make it long when I get used to it~**

** Akihiko . fukuda . 71 : You're welcome! Got your name to work now!**

**Guest: Yes, the chapters are separate. They are different scenarios, but with the same Tsuna.**


End file.
